Yaya Panda
Yaya Panda is the supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures." Voices * Nariko Fujieda (Japanese) * Stephanie Sheh (English) * Diana Galván Santos (Latin American Spanish) * Eva Díez (Castilian Spanish) * Mar Roca (Catalan) * Valérie Siclay (French) * Aline Pinsonneault (Canadian French) * Magdalena Turba (German) * Stella Musy (Italian; As Maria Stella Musy) * Lúcia Moniz (Portuguese) * Kacau Gomes (Brazilian Portuguese) * Lǐ Zhí-Píng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; As Corisa Lee) * Cài Yǔtóng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Lam Si-Chung (Cantonese Chinese) * Ji-hyeon Lee (Korean) * Trine Glud (Danish) * Marjolein Algera (Dutch) * EwaMaria Björkström-Roos (Swedish) * Steinunn Þorsteinsdóttir (Icelandic; As Steinunn Ólína Þorsteinsdóttir) * Julia Onsager Steen (Norwegian) * Neungthida Sophon (Thai) * Zina Kupriyanovich (Russian) * Aleksandra Kowalicka (Polish) * Annimaria Rinne (Finnish) * Kata Csondor (Seasons 2-4); Luca Szabó (Movie) (Hungarian) * Vína Papadopoúlou (Greek) * Michal Resheff (Seasons 2-3); Hadar Shahaf-Ma'ayan (Season 4 and Movie) (Hebrew) * Doaa Riad (Arabic) Story Descriptions Yaya is a female black and white-furred panda bear with black and white fur, black ears with pink interiors, long black hip-length hair tied in a braid in the back, white fur on the palms of her hands, a black nose, thick, black eyebrows, green eyes, pink lips, and wearing a gold yellow orb in her ponytail, a red clip in her bangs, a white flower on the back of her head, a green short-sleeved short dress with red neck and sleeve rims, white tree branch designs, and a red skirt rim, a red sash around her waist, red pants with puffy legs, red and green Mary Jane shoes, pink rouge on her cheeks, and black mascara. Personality Episode Appearances Season 2 * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants